Modern telephone systems allow multiple parties at different locations to hold a conference. However, telephone conferences do not provide all of the conveniences of a face-to-face conference, where participants all meet at a common table in a meeting room.
For example, in a meeting room, participants can view an object of interest, such as a drawing or a product. Such viewing is not possible in a telephone conference.
The invention provides a system which duplicates many of the conveniences of a conference where people are physically present, but allows them to be at remote locations.